


Miracles in the Void

by LoganLight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Love Confessions, No Dialogue, One Shot, Origin Myths, Origin Story, Temporarily Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-07 09:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19082716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganLight/pseuds/LoganLight
Summary: "Tell me a story.""What kind of story?""Your story, Papa. The one with Maman and Aunt Chloé.""Well, there are a lot of those...""Pa-pa!""Yes, alright. Why do you like that story, Louis?"" 'Cause even though you were upset you still loved each other in the end.""... More than anything."





	Miracles in the Void

**Author's Note:**

> This was an experiment. I'm not sure how successful it was.

When the universe was young Creation played as a child plays in the garden. She danced amid the void and where she danced her flowers bloomed.

 

Illusion painted what Creation made in every color seen and unseen. Protection played his four harmonic songs; strumming unseen strings.

 

Destruction watched these wonders from a distance, for his shadow altered all it grazed. As Destruction's awe grew so too did his Love of all Creation made and all Creation was.

 

In his Love Destruction sought a gift to prove his sincerity. But his gentlest touch made Illusion's colors run together and his softest breath shifted Protection's songs.

 

Until Destruction finally decided to pluck a flower from Creation's own garden and offer it to her. A little yellow star.

 

With hopeful nervousness he hid it behind him as he approached her. With puzzled amiabilityshe asked what he held. With a shy smile he presented the now red giant to her.

 

The star's supernova engulfed them.

 

Creation's screams chased Destruction as he fled her wrath; his invisible tears swallowing the very light in his wake.

 

 

 

He came at last upon a yellow nebula and as he entered Destruction drew his long shadow about himself so it would no longer flow from him.

 

There Destruction collapsed and his sobs echoed in that great hall.

 

A voice rang out, demanding to know who had entered her domain.

 

Destruction rose and beheld Subjection.

 

They stared in shock at one another until Subjection broke the silence. She wished to know what one half of the Great Duality was doing so far from the abode of the Seven. Had he left to find his own way as Expression and Transmission had? Or had he been cast out as she had been?

 

Destruction did not answer and in their second silence Subjection remembered that, out of all her siblings, he had argued in her favor.

 

Subjection invited him to stay as long as he desired and so Destruction resided in her hall for the next half cycle.

 

There once forgotten friendship blossomed like a dormant seed given fresh water.

 

As they grew accustomed to each other's rhythms Destruction realized that while Subjection had given him hospitality he had no gift with which to show his appreciation.

 

Again he plucked one of Creation's flowers; this Time cupping it gently in his palms. With shaking hands he presented the reddening star to Subjection.

 

Again the star went nova. Again Destruction made to flee. But Subjection held him fast.

 

She grasped the star and, finding an empty Space beyond her hall, hurled it there.

 

The newborn nebula expanded into the shape of [a cat's eye.](https://www.constellation-guide.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/06/Cats-Eye-Nebula.jpg)

 

Subjection beheld the Beauty of Destruction and proclaimed it a testament to the greatest gift he had ever given her: his friendship.

 

From that moment forth they stood together as brother and sister should.

 

 

 

Now, Protection knew Destruction better than the other Seven, for it was his duty to guard against Destruction's overeager joy.

 

That is why it was he and not Creation that first noticed her flowers begin to wilt.

 

When Creation could not heal them, no matter how much of her light she gave, dread filled her. Determined she called out across the void to giants of sky, worlds of stone, and moons of ice.

 

The Zodiac convened at her summons and she placed the question before them: _Why?_

 

Mathematics stepped forward. He stated how the stars sustained themselves with great explosions and how explosions were of Destruction's dominion. Unlike Subjection, who had left her proclamations standing after her exile, Destruction had pulled his shadow away from all things. And now all things faced stagnation.

 

Creation rose above the assembly with turbulent emotions; with steady voice she commanded the Zodiac to search the far corners of the universe for her lost partner.

 

As quick as Thought they raced out to find their elder.

 

In forests and on comets the Zodiac searched to no avail. Finally Mathematics informed Illusion of their failure. Not even illusive Expression or distant Transmission knew Destruction's whereabouts.

 

Illusion grew pensive. They had searched everywhere, asked everyone. Everyone except . . . her.

 

Illusion flew towards Subjection's nebula.

 

 

 

When Illusion saw him she Thought it had been too long since she had seen Destruction so happy.

 

He withdrew from her approach even as she called out for him to wait.

 

Subjection blocked her advance and demanded Illusion explain herself. Illusion made to brush Subjection aside but Destruction's shadow stayed her hand.

 

Destruction repeated Subjection's demand.

 

Illusion told them of the spreading stagnation. How Creation's stars dimmed, Protection's songs became monotonous, and her own colors faded. How they needed Destruction to fulfill his role and return to Creation's side once more.

 

Subjection laughed. Mocking. Derisive.

 

They had all but ignored Destruction since before her exile; diminishing the importance of his function. But now that _their_ dominions were at risk they wanted, no, _commanded_ his return? Summoning him like some mischievous Zodiac to be placed on a leash for the next cycle? No. If Creation wished for his return let her descend from her lofty perch and ask him  _herself!_

 

Illusion shielded herself from Subjection's outrage but her gaze did not leave Destruction, who was unaffected and had yet to speak.

 

Destruction pulled the thinnest strand from the cloak that was his shadow and held it out to Illusion, commanding her to take it back to Creation, all without looking at her.

 

Hesitating for a moment she stated that Protection missed him. Then Illusion rushed out, the strand of shadow trailing behind.

 

Subjection asked him if he was sure of his choice. Destruction nodded. Subjection regarded him for an instant then left him to his Thoughts.

 

 

 

Illusion burst upon the Zodiac in council and, reciting all that had transpired at Subjection's nebula, offered the strand of shadow to Creation.

 

The second Creation grasped the strand obsidian bloomed in all directions. Stars flared into their proper brightness, the molten cores of worlds pulsed their magnetospheres outward, and the living creatures fed.

 

At this the Zodiac rejoiced, but Creation felt only sorrow.

 

Destruction's string remained in her hand and as she observed it she realized it was a path to follow, so she did.

 

 

 

He was waiting for her at the hall's entrance, his form obscured by shadow.

 

She called out his name and he turned to her, even as his cloaked darkened. Creation approached him and reached out.

 

But Destruction stopped her with a word. A single question that was truly many: _Why?_

 

So, Creation gave the only answer she could. She had missed the meteors flaring across the skies. She had missed the displays of molten stone and liquid ice bursting forth from the hearts of worlds. She had missed the storms that thundered with his joy. She had missed _him._

 

Destruction laughed; it was filled with the pain of knowing Creation had taken his presence for granted and solace at her finally returning the breadth of his Love.

 

His cloak bled away, reveiling his smiling, tear-stained face. Creation reached for him, wiping away the black holes from his eyes which evaporated at her touch.

 

Destruction spoke then of the beginning. Of how they had helped newborn Transmission in a fledgling universe. Of how Transmission preferred Destruction's gentle shade to Creation's searing light. Of how their friendly rivalry became warped without either realizing the extent of their error.

 

Creation's tears flowed at the memory of their selfishness, which had driven away their first brother. Expression followed not long after; her reasoning alien to the Great Duality. For as Destruction himself had stated: How could Creation be anything but just?

 

For too long the universe had remained unbalanced. For too long had Destruction remained passive and Creation grown aggressive.  For far too long.

 

So, they vowed themselves to each other then. Promising in the name of their Love to hold themselves in check and raise themselves up. As was their intended role since the beginning.

 

To seal their vows each gave a gift to the other. Creation took the graveyards of dozens of moons from the orbit of their gas giants and from many rings fashioned one. Destruction plucked the twin blooms of a binary system and squeezed, opening his palms to reveal two neutron stars. They placed their gifts upon their beloved, he on her ears and she on his finger.

 

They embraced for the first time in countless cycles; holding their reason for being in their arms. Their gaze unwavering from each other's eyes. Destruction leaned down and Creation rose up to meet him.

 

Their kiss echoed across Time and Space; heralding a great harmony among the quantic kami. Expression and Transmission returned from their wanderings. Subjection's exile ended. The Great Duality balanced at last.

 

 

 

To remind themselves of their responsibility every cycle Creation and Destruction take on avatars.

 

They incarnate as one of the tangible beings on the garden worlds.

 

Born of mortal parents they search for each other on world after world.

 

Every pair guiding their adopted civilization towards balance.

 

The people hail them as heroes, leaders, and builders.

 

Across the universe they've left their sign.

 

So, the Dark One and the One Who Rises continue the game of life to this day.

**Author's Note:**

> I suppose I could've polished it more . . . But then my perfectionist side would never let me post it.


End file.
